Family
by Rubybird2329
Summary: Ian blames himself for Natalie's actions. Amy tries to prove him wrong.


**A/N: Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukkah everyone! This fic is for my secret Santa giftee, Hptriviachamp! Sorry for all spelling errors in advance. This is a kind of sequel to my other story, Shadows Dipped In Red. It takes place AFTER Natalie went to jail. I DO NOT own anything except for the plot, and myself! Sorry this is a bit late, I went on vacations, brought by computer but didn't bring the drive that held all of my story content. Anyways, let's start.**

 **XxXxXx**

Snowflakes fell from the sky, littering the ground with the cold solid. It was almost Christmas time, and the holiday cheer was shown in each and every house. Along the road, a teenage boy walked.

"Almost Christmas already…" He sighed, his breath visible in the frosty air. It had been almost a year since Natalie had been taken away, sentenced to a life in jail. It was generous, considering what she had done.

"Hey Ian!" A voice interrupted his thoughts abruptly, and he looked up to see his friend and possible crush.

"Hello, Amy." He replied, offering her a small smile. "How are things with you?"

The auburn haired girl rolled her eyes, "Why are you asking me that? We literally see each other every day."

The Lucian shrugged, looking at the beautiful girl which now walked beside him. "I'm not very much of a talker, you know."

His companion huffed, her jade green eyes flickering with an emotion Ian couldn't read. "How are you…holding up?"

Ian shook his head, kicking at the snow with his black snow boots. "I'm fine. It's just kind of lonely since Natalie is…gone."

"Well…you got Dan, Saladin, and I!" Amy announced, her puffy and warm looking jacket brushing against his.

Ian let out a wry laugh. "What about anyone else? Don't they trust me after my SISTER killed their relatives?" He asked bitterly, the aura around them turning cold.

"You know they don't blame you." Amy replied, her gaze serious.

"Oh, really? Have you seen the way they avoid me whenever I visit? They're acting like I killed-"

 _Slap._

Ian's head jerked to the side, his cheek stinging suddenly. He slowly looked down at Amy, who was much shorter then himself.

The Madrigal glared at him. "Don't you _dare._ " She hissed, stopping in front of him. "You know that no one blames you. You know that it wasn't your fault!"

Ian merely stayed silent, speechless. "I-"

"Hey, Amy!" A voice called from her mansion. It was Dan. "Why are ya standing out there? Come inside!"

Amy sighed, turning towards her brother, "Be right there!" She turned her gaze on the dark haired boy once again. "You know it wasn't you. It was Natalie." She murmured softly, turning to march into her house.

Ian was shocked and kind of scared, to be honest. He looked like a small puppy who, just got in trouble. A frustrated groan emitted from his lungs. And he headed to his temporary apartment.

XxXxXx

Ian stepped out of his apartment complex, deciding to have breakfast at a local café today. It was December 23. Two days until Christmas. Amy hadn't said a word to him after their little incident. _Smooth, Ian. Let's just make everyone including the girl you like hate you._ He thought to himself, his eyebrows furrowing in annoyance at himself.

He shook his head, starting to walk towards the nice little café which he would have his morning meal. It was small, but cozy. His amber eyes stared at the ground, not bothering to look up.

He stepped off the curb, abruptly jerking his head up when he heard the honk of a truck barreling straight for him. It wouldn't be able to stop in time. Ian couldn't dodge in time either.

"IAN!"

A screech knocked him out of his shock. The feeling of a body slamming into his sent him tumbling to the other side. The vehicle mowed past, and onlookers stared.

"A…Amy?" Ian wheezed, his body deprived of air from his body slamming into the asphalt.

"You…You idiot." The auburn haired girl panted. "Look both ways before you cross the road! Hasn't your mother taught you that at least?"

Ian shook his head in confusion, standing up. He offered his savior a hand, and she took it.

"Thanks." The Kabra murmured.

Amy sighed, taking his hand, which made his cheeks a suspicious light pink, and started walking in the direction of her house, or mansion.

XxXxXx

Amy swung the doors open, leading her friend (or fellow Clue hunter), into the huge house.

Sitting on the couch, in the living room, was Dan, Hamilton, Reagan, Ned, Sinead, Jake, and Atticus.

"Hi…guys." Ian waved weakly, waiting for their reactions. He expected them to glare at him, sneer, even get up and leave because of….because of what Natalie did.

"Hi, Ian," Reagan greeted, still not fully over Madison's death, but recovering slowly. She walked over to him, hugging the guy tightly. "You know, we don't blame you, right?" she asked.

Ian's eyes widened. "You…you don't?"

Sinead snorted, "Why would we blame you for something that wasn't your fault? Use your brain, Ian."

Hamilton piped up, "That's right. We may not have forgiven Natalie, but why would we take it out on you just because you guys are related?"

The teenager exhaled, "Well…I guess because I didn't know of her plan to uh…do what she did."

Jake sighed, "If we blamed you, what kinda friends would we be?"

That question hung in the air, until someone answered.

"We wouldn't be friends." Amy said.

Murmurs of agreement rose from the group.

Ian smiled to himself. "Sorry for um..thinking that. And thanks Amy, for saving me."

Amy smiled, hugging him. "There is nothing I wouldn't do for family." She whispered.

" _Nothing_."


End file.
